Bring Me To Life
by Leanne90
Summary: Set some years later in a somewhat different Mystic Falls, Damon is a lonely, dark, sadistic monster, can Elena save him from himself? Warning - Dark themes and future sexual scenarios.
1. The End Is Only The Beginning

**So, basically I had some news today that made me want to kill myself, thought I'd write down how I felt, using Damon as my muse. WARNING, it's quite dark and I don't really know if I'll continue it or not yet, I'll see how it's received first.**

* * *

><p>Damon stepped out of the shadows, the fog easing around his feet as he leaned against a tree. His eyes grew wild as he caught site of the fire, teen girls giggling and dancing around its embers, bottles of whisky in hand. Damon licked his lips, his blood pumping to his face, his eyes turning a dark shade of red as his veins pulsated under his skin. His fangs pierced his gums, grazing against his lips as the scent of the young girls wafted over to him. The girls edged around the fire, smiles beaming on their faces, completely unaware of what lurked behind them. He loved the hunt; to stalk his prey, make them fear him, get their blood pumping before he set upon them.<p>

He dashed between the trees, the wind picking up and blowing against the fire as he moved. The girls stopped dead hearing twigs snapping as Damon circled them like a hungry shark. He began to laugh, his speed making his voice echo from every directions, the girls hearts pounding as they realised something was out there. They huddled together, tears forming in their eyes as the fear set in, something wanted them and they knew it. Their breathing increased, short sharp gasps escaping their throats as their eyes scanned the surroundings, looking in every direction, trying to detect where the sound was coming from.

Suddenly it stopped, the fire picking back up and warming them from the chill. They looked around hearing nothing, the wind calm, silence falling upon them. They giggled to themselves concluding that the boys were playing a practical joke. The boy's camp was on the other side of the woods, but the girls knew this was exactly the sort of prank they would pull, sneaking across to their camp and scaring the shit out of them.

"**Ok, you got us, you can come out now." **one of the girls laughed.

"**Don't mind if I do."** Damon said darkly, peering from around a tree and stepping toward the girls.

They gasped seeing him appear in front of them, their hearts beginning to race again, blood pumping through every fibre of their bodies. Damon licked his lips, he could almost smell their fear, feed off of it, becoming excited as their deaths drew closer.

"**Which one wants to go first?"** he said eyeing them up, walking up and down the line they had created.

He weaved in and out of their bodies, his eyes flickering as their scent crept into his nose. He curled his fingers around one of the girls' necks, brushing his other hand in front of her stomach, gripping it tightly to keep her still. He circled his fingers in her hair, bringing her blonde curls to his face and smoothing the softness of her hair against his cheek.

"**I like you."** he whispered into her ear.

"**I'll save you for last."** he said releasing her from his grip and walking further down the line.

He stopped dead, turning his body to face a young brunette. He tilted his head to the side, a smirk curving on his lips as he rolled them between his teeth. He let out a small laugh, freezing the girl in her place, shivers working their way up her body as he stared at her. He walked on, happy that he had obtained the level of fear he was aiming for.

"**So much choice, so little time."** he said in a sing song voice.

"**Now, unless any of you want to make this easier and volunteer themselves to be first, this could go on for a while longer."** he laughed, bringing his finger to his lips.

He tapped his finger against his lips, waiting for one of them to step forward, but he didn't get a response. The girls began to whimper as they realised that death was near and there was no way they were getting out of it. Tears streamed down their cheeks, sniffles echoing among them, small yelps rumbling from their throats as he moved past each one of them.

"**Guess not."** he stopped again.

"**Oh well, kind of takes the fun out of it, but I guess I'll have to pick."**

The girls chewed on their lips as he pointed his finger up and down the line, stopping occasionally to scare the person he was pointing at.

"**Eanny, Meany, Miney, MO"** he laughed, stopping on the brown haired girl he had frightened earlier.

Damon stepped closer towards her, circling around her shaking form, his eyes burning into her. Tears fell from her eyes, and she fiddled with her fingers, trying to take her mind off of her impending death.

"**It was always going to be you."** he whispered **"I was just playing with you."** he stroked his finger over her cheek.

"**I'll make a deal with you, I'll close my eyes and count to 10, if you can outrun me, well, then you're free...ready?"**

"**RUN!"** he shouted in her face.

Damon stood still, pretending to count as the girl ran from him. She ran through the woods as fast as her legs would carry her, her heart pounding in her chest.

"**10, coming ready or not"** Damon shouted.

The girl squealed to herself in horror, knowing she hadn't gotten far enough away from him. She cupped her hand over her mouth and made her way down a hill, hiding behind some large rocks. She held her breath, desperately trying not to make a sound. Tears streamed down her cheeks and over her hand as her eyes darted through the darkness trying to see if he was near her. She stayed put for several minutes before concluding that he must have gone in the other direction. She hesitantly stepped out from behind the rocks, looking behind her as she stepped forward. She turned to face forwards and bumped into Damon.

"**BOO!"** he scared her.

She screamed and tried to run from him. Damon grabbed hold of her long brown hair and yanked her back to him, tightening his grip of her and holding her in place.

"**You always think you can run from me. Newsflash: you can't."** he chuckled.

"**Why are you doing this?"** the girl sobbed.

"**Because it's fun, aren't you having fun?"** he laughed darkly.

"**Please just let me go."**

"**Awww, don't cry, it will all be over in a minute."**

"**You're going to let me go?" **the girl questioned him as he stepped behind her, stroking her hair away from her neck and trailing his fingers over her delicate skin.

"**Something like that."** he said just before his hand reached her breast.

Suddenly she screamed as his fangs sank into her flesh, her blood pouring into his mouth and spewing down her chest. Damon gulped her down, the sweet taste of her making him buzz as she slid down his throat. He drained her some more and then threw her corpse to the floor, wiping his mouth in pure satisfaction.

"**Always so sweet when they're young."** he laughed to himself.

The other girls heard their friend scream, cries erupting among them as they realised her fate, which would soon be theirs, too.

Damon strolled back to the camp, whistling merrily as he walked. He licked the remainder of the blood from his hand, sucking his fingers and savouring every last drop. He entered the camp to see the rest of the girls huddled together, reduced to a crying mess.

"**Oh come on, you didn't run?"** he played with them.

"**The best part is the chase."** he complained to them.

He pulled another girl from the group and encircled her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder, hearing her heart thumping violently in her chest.

"**Aren't you a pretty little thing."** he said, creeping his hand across her stomach.

"**Dance with me."** he whispered.

The girl closed her eyes as he began to sway his hips behind her, his fingertips crawling over her skin and making her shiver.

He stopped suddenly and kissed the side of her neck.

"**No sense of humor."** he joked to her.

He ripped into her neck, severing a piece of flesh and burying his face into the open wound. He sucked her dry in seconds and tossed her body to the side, not bothering to wipe his mouth clean.

"**Who's next?"** he spat, as blood dripped from his lips.

The girls wailed at the sight of their dead friend, frozen in fear as he eyed them up one by one.

"**Cheer up, I thought all you young girls wanted to be bitten by a vampire. Pretend I'm Edward Cullen, it's your lucky day." **he laughed at them.

"**Who wants to be Bella?"** he scanned their faces.

"**Well, you kind of look like her."** he said to one of the girls, her heart nearly stopping as he closed in on her.

"**You will have to do."** he said softly, an evil glint in his eye.

He took the girl's hand as she stepped forward, her body trembling with fear.

He cradled her face between his hands and looked at her deep in the eyes.

"**Bella wanted to be a vampire right?"** he asked her.

"**Yes."** she sobbed.

"**Well, I'm a reasonable guy, I can make that happen." **he said sucking his wrist in his mouth and sinking his fangs into the flesh.

Blood seeped into his mouth, as he offered her his wrist, pressing it firmly against her mouth when she didn't accept. She gurgled as his blood slid down her throat, coursing in her veins. He ripped his wrist from her, happy that she had had enough and held her face between his hands.

"**Ready?"** he asked a rhetorical question.

He gripped her face firmly, twisting it to the side and snapping her neck, allowing her body to fall to the floor.

Damon stepped over her, pulling his shirt back over his wrist as the cut healed itself.

"**You can go."** he nodded to an unsuspecting girl.

He gripped the girl next to her and drained her in seconds as her friend ran into the distance. He disregarded her body, before running at vampire speed to the girl he had let go.

He stopped in front of her.

"**Only joking."** he laughed, biting her neck and sucking the contents from her body.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the camp, dumping her body into the pile with her friends.

Damon walked over to the girl he had saved for last. He scanned her face, smiling at her beauty, playing with her hair and running his finger across her full lips.

"**You're extremely beautiful." **he claimed, tilting his head to the side an examining her face some more.

"**Thank you."** she sobbed, wanting more than anything for him to let her go.

"**Such a waste."** he said moving her hair from the side of her neck.

He circled his fingers over her skin, tickling down her collar bone. He edged closer to her, pressing his lips lightly against her neck. He kissed it gently, trailing his kisses over her throat and back to the side of her neck. He flicked the tip of his tongue over her vein, pumping more blood to the surface of her skin.

"**I'll make it feel nice."** he kissed her neck again.

Damon gently plucked the skin of her neck, making small puncture wounds. He slowly sucked the blood, curving his lips over her flesh as he drank. She flicked her eyes shut as the orgasmic feeling ran through her body, electrifying each and every vein. He held her tight, gently prodding his tongue over the wound, more blood seeping into his mouth with each prod. He sucked a little harder, keeping the sensation pleasurable for her as he felt her heart beat slowing. He dropped to his knees as her body gave out under him, her life nearing its end. He trailed his fingers into her hair and laid her to the floor as he sucked the last drop dry.

Damon sat up and wiped the blood from her neck, placing his fingers on her eyelids and closing them.

* * *

><p>Damon sat in the lounge of the boarding house, a glass of bourbon in hand. He sipped at the glass, his eyes glaring in the roaring fire, reminiscing over the events of the night. A smile curved onto his lips as he thought over the killing of each and every one of them. He liked being a vampire, he got a kick out of the fear he evoked in his victims, but he was lonely, his brother wanted nothing to do with him, he had nobody to love or cherish, he was alone and his world was empty. He missed being human, cursing the monster he had become and willing for his human form to return to him, but he knew it never would.<p>

Damon slid the glass onto the coffee table and made his way to his bedroom, the sun would be up soon and he wanted to see it one last time.

He pulled open the curtains, seeing the sun peeking over the horizon, lighting the woods in front of the house. He smiled as the heat radiated through his body, the light shining on his face as it rose above the winter branches. He chewed on his lip as he began to fiddle with his ring, he liked being a vampire but he couldn't do this alone any longer. Just as he pulled the ring from his finger he heard the front door slam.

"**Hello?"** a women's voice called out.

Damon slid his ring back up his finger and crept to his bedroom door. _One more kill wouldn't hurt _he thought. He silently made his way down the stairs and into the living room, sneaking up behind her unsuspecting form.

She turned around, her big brown eyes widening as her body came into contact with his.

She gasped, placing her hand on her chest.

"**You scared me."** she panted, trying to get her breathing to return to normal.

Damon tilted his head, his eyes tracing the lines of her face. She was beautiful, more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen. His eyes moved lower, taking in her button nose and her pale pink lips, her olive skin flawless and her frame tiny and delicate. He smiled to himself, her appearance rendering him speechless.

She studied his face, his eyes piercing into hers, their bright blue glint overwhelming her. She swallowed hard, taken aback by how strikingly beautiful he was. She had never thought a man could be beautiful, but there was no other way to describe him. Her eyes roamed his floppy dark hair, his full lips and muscular body. She was instantly attracted to him and she was fighting to hide it.

He saw her blush, feeling her attraction towards him, the power that he had over her. He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently, breaking into a smile against her skin.

"**I'm Damon."**

"**Elena"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked, let me know what you thought!<strong>


	2. People Always Leave

**Thank you to everyone who is reading, it really means a lot to me! Quick in updating, but I'm sure that's a good thing. This fic is more therapeutic than anything else but I've figured out a story I want to tell so I will probably continue it. If you like the tone of this, you should check out my other fic (Lie to Me) you will probably like that too! I hope you like it because I'm longing off my dissertation to write instead. Let me know what you think, reviews really do help :)**

* * *

><p><em>Elena, <em>the sound of her name rang in his ears. It was the most beautiful name he had ever heard and belonged to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He was captivated by her, drawn in by her presence, her beauty. She made him forget, even if it was just for a second, the loneliness, the never ending pain and darkness was dulled. He stared into her eyes, wanting the feeling to continue, feeling human again, just for a moment, until reality pulled him back in.

Damon dropped her hand, his gaze shifting to the floor, his vampire nature edging closer to the surface. He turned around not wanting to hurt her, regaining control of himself. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing, his eyes returning to normal as the veins faded from his face.

Elena's face scrunched up in confusion, _had she done something wrong? _She stepped closer to him, placing her hand on his back.

"**Are you ok?" **she said a concerned tone in her voice.

"**I'm looking for Stefan"** she stuttered.

Damon stiffened against her words, his brother's name evoking a mix of emotions in him. Stefan had left him, turned him and abandoned him in his hour of need. He missed him but he also hated him, envious of the fact that Stefan was always seen as the good brother.

"**My brothers not here**" he said bluntly, turning to face her, his emotions becoming suppressed.

"**Your brother?"** Elena repeated him, confused.

"**Stefan didn't tell you? Hmm typical Stefan"** he said a smirk curving onto his lips.

"**We weren't close, he helped me once, and I'm back in town and just wanted to talk to him".**

"**Back?"** Damon questioned, motioning her into the living room.

Elena walked into the large room and took a seat on one of the vintage sofas.

"**Yea, I, err, moved away after graduation, too many bad memories, but, my aunt...".**

Elena took a deep breath, rolling her lip into her mouth, she huffed.

"**My aunt just passed away, I'm back for the funeral and to sell the family home"** she continued.

"**I'm sorry to hear that"** he said placing his hand on hers and looking at her with a sincere look in his eyes.

"**Thank you"** she said gripping his hand and smiling.

"**What does this have to do with Stefan, if you don't mind me asking?"**

She looked at him puzzled, surprised that he hadn't already guessed.

"**I know"** she said bluntly.

"**And what would that be exactly"** he suddenly become defensive.

"**I know that you're vampires...its ok, I'm not going to tell anyone, I know that Stefan was different".**

Damon gulped at her mistake, she was right, Stefan was different, he drank animal blood, but him, he preferred the human kind and got a thrill out of his means of getting it.

"**Quite the brave soldier coming into a vampire's home don't you think"** he smirked at her.

"**I know you won't hurt me"** she said moving a little further away from him.

"**How can you be so sure?"** he gripped her wrist tightly.

Suddenly the front door slammed.

"**What are you doing Damon?"** Stefan stood at the entrance to the living room.

"**Nice to see you too brother"** Damon said sarcastically, keeping his attention on Elena.

"**Elena, step away from him, it's not safe for you to be here"** he said with concern, stepping closer to them.

Damon sat back on the sofa, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"**Always here to spoil my fun"** he smirked at Stefan.

"**Come to protect her from the big bad wolf"** he laughed.

Elena quickly walked over to Stefan, standing behind him.

"**I need to talk to you"** she said, her gaze never leaving Damon.

"**I know, I came as soon as I heard"** he replied to her, matching her glare towards Damon.

"**You two have fun catching up**" He said getting up off the sofa and pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

"**Bye now"** he wiggled his fingers and did the eye thing.

Stefan turned to face Elena and smiled at her.

"**It's good to see you".**

"**You too"** she smiled back at him.

"**I'm really sorry about Jenna; I came as soon as I heard".**

"**Yea, you said".**

"**They're back then".**

"**Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"**

Stefan rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"**I showed you once that not all vampires are bad".**

"**I know Stefan, and I'm grateful for it every day, if I had died, Jeremy would have nobody".**

"**But my brother is Elena, there's no humanity in him, he is a cold dark killer, It was hard to get you to trust me, you have grown up knowing about vampires, a leopard can't suddenly change its spots, I wanted you to be able to trust me".**

"**And not knowing about your murderous brother who's like all the other vampires helped me trust you?"** Elena questioned.

"**Yea, it did".**

Elena thought about what he was saying, he was right but she hated to admit it.

"**Do you think he killed Jenna?"** she glanced up at him, a sullen look on her face.

"**Either that, or vampires have returned to Mystic Falls, I'll find out".**

"**I'll wait, I want to know".**

Stefan nodded his head and strolled out of the room. He made his way up the stairs, the floorboards creaking as he walked. He stood outside of Damon's room, hesitant to enter.

"**Come in Stefan"** Damon said, sensing his brothers' presence

Stefan walked into the bedroom and stood in the middle of the room. He watched as Damon ignored him, continuing to read the newspaper and sip at his glass.

"**Can I help you?" **

"**Did you do it?"** Stefan asked.

"**Did I do what Stefan**" Damon shot his eyes to Stefan, folding the paper and tossing it on the bed.

"**Did you kill Jenna?"**

"**Who's Jenna? She sounds nice"** Damon smirked, swinging his legs over the bed and standing up, taking another swig of his drink.

"**Damon this is not a joke"** Stefan shouted.

"**God, such a buzz kill, you really need to lighten up"** he shot a wicked smile in Stefan's direction.

"**Did you kill her or not?"** Stefan grew more agitated.

"**I don't know, I can't remember, I've killed a lot of people Stefan"** Damon said stepping closer to his brother.

"**Don't play dumb, you take the sick pleasure in remembering all your victims".**

Damon closed his eyes and smiled to himself taking satisfaction in his brother's words, before walking past him and trailing his fingers over his shoulder. He turned suddenly and stood behind him, bringing his lips to his ear.

"**No, I didn't kill her"** he whispered into Stefan's ear and turned to leave the room.

"**Why do you do this Damon? Why do you take such pleasure in causing other people misery?"**

Damon stopped in his tracks, Stefan's words resonating within him, making him angry, his body ebbing with rage. He turned and lunged at Stefan, gripping him around the throat and pushing him against the wall. He bared his fangs at him, his veins pumping profusely under his eyes and the redness of his eyes turning a faint shade of pink as tears began to brew.

"**YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS DON'T EVER FORGET THAT"** Damon spat in his face.

Stefan pushed Damon off of him, his own fangs piercing his gums, his vampire instincts taking over.

"**I made you a vampire Damon, I choose this life for you, but you have a choice, and you're choosing the wrong one".**

Damon stood panting with rage, his emotions spewing over the edge as Stefan shouted at him. His blood rushed in his veins as tears begged to fall from his eyes but he held them back.

"**You have no idea what it's like, I'm alone Stefan, you left me, everybody left me, the only person I can count on is me"** he shouted, a stray tear trickling down his cheek.

"**I don't want this anymore, this pain eating away at me every minute of every day, I want it to stop, I switch it off and go on a killing spree and that makes me feel better, even if it's just for a second, that second means something. You did this, I'm just trying to find a way to live with it"** he said walking out of the room.

Elena stood at the bottom of the stairs listening intently to their conversation, she could feel Damon's hurt, his betrayal, he needed someone, anyone. She silently crept back into the living room as she heard footsteps on the landing. She chewed on her lip wondering whether to say something. The footsteps grew louder as Damon made his way down the stairs, wiping the tears from his cheek and taking a deep breath before he took the final step. Elena turned around to see him walking through the hallway and heading towards the door. _It was now or never,_ she thought.

"**Damon"** she said, grabbing hold of his arm.

"**Let go of me Elena"** he said darkly as he fought back the tears.

Elena could see the hurt on his face, this wasn't the time, but he needed to know that someone was there for him.

"**I'm here"** she said quietly, letting go of his arm.

Damon looked at her for several seconds, his eyes burning into hers as he took in her genuine concern. She was so beautiful, in every single way and he could take her right here and now and make himself feel better for a while. But something stopped him, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind screaming at him to walk away; she meant more than that and if she really cared she would be here when he got back. He darted his eyes to her lips and back up to her eyes again, furrowing his brow as he fought to walk away from her. He took one last look at her before turning and disappearing out the door.

Elena bowed her head, an empty feeling grabbing hold of her. She turned to see Stefan standing at the foot of the stairs.

"**Why are you trying to help him?"** Stefan questioned her angrily.

"**Because, he needs someone Stefan"**

"**He's a monster Elena, I told you there is no humanity in him, you don't even know him, just leave it alone".**

"**I know what it feels like to be alone Stefan, to have that empty feeling eat away at you, to feel like someone is punishing you day in and day out, I wouldn't want anybody to feel like that, not even Damon"** she raised her voice to him, tears building in her eyes as she reminisced about her past.

"**He is hurting; I'm going to be here for him".**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions or ideas feel free to message me.<strong>


	3. The Funeral

**Thank you for the positive response! For anyone slightly confused, Kat doesn't exist in this story, I haven't actually come up with how the Salvatore's become vampires, maybe that's something I can explore later on, I don't know, see where the story takes me. Hope you enjoy this chapter, things will start getting M rated from the next chapter onwards!**

* * *

><p>Elena sank into the sofa, bringing her hands to her face. She jumped slightly as the door slammed shut, the noise vibrating into the lounge as Stefan left. She was alone, again.<p>

She cupped her hand over her mouth trying to fight back her cries as tears rolled down her cheeks, he had made her so mad, brought up feelings she really didn't want to think about, Jenna's funeral was tomorrow, and she had to stay strong. Elena pulled her knees into her chest and rested her chin on top, allowing the last few tears to fall from her eyes and splash onto her jeans, staining them for a second. She licked her lips and closed her eyes, calming herself, willing for Damon to return.

Elena sat in the same spot for what seemed like hours, her eyes never budging from the flickering fire, her mood fixated on Damon. For some reason she understood him, felt his pain and knew that he needed someone, but deep down she was lying to herself, she needed him more than he needed her.

Ever since she had left Mystic Falls she had felt like she had just existed. She hadn't lived, just merely survived. Her life had no purpose anymore, nobody understood her, she was alone and lonely. Damon could relate, she knew he could and she desperately needed him to, she could help him, be there for him and he could unknowingly be there for her.

Selfish thoughts raced through her mind, she couldn't believe she was going to use him to help herself, but she had to, it was the only way, he was the only one that would understand. Damon was different, like no one she had ever met before, and _he needed her too, _she convinced herself.

Elena heard the front door creak, swinging open as someone entered and closed it again. She flicked her heavy eyes open, blinking slightly to rouse herself. Her eyes met with Damon as he stood motionless in the hallway staring at her.

Damon wiped the last traces of blood from his lips and dropped his eyes to his hand, rotating his ring between his fingers. He looked back at Elena, seeing her tired form crouched on the sofa. She had waited for him, she cared.

"**You can stay"** he said bluntly, nodding his head towards the stairs and making his way up them.

Elena slowly got up off the sofa and stood at the foot of the stairs, she looked up at Damon hesitantly.

"**You coming or not?"** he looked down at her

Elena crept up the stairs to meet Damon on the landing, he made her nervous yet comfortable at the same time _how was that even possible_ she thought. She chewed on her lip waiting for Damon to direct her to where she would be spending the night, desperately wanting his company, the thought of being alone sending a shooting pain across her stomach. Damon peered down at her, her nervousness clear to see, but there was something else, she was different, she wasn't afraid of him. A small smile curved onto his mouth as he parted his lips to her.

"**You can stay in Stefan's room or, in here with me"**

Elena looked hesitantly at Stefan's room, it was empty and lonely and she didn't think Stefan would appreciate finding her in his bed after their disagreement earlier in the day. She turned her attention back towards Damon, her eyes darting to his room and back to him. She rolled her lip into her mouth and closed her eyes, huffing, before walking into Damon's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Damon threw a shirt at her as he slipped off his shoes and coat, beginning to undress himself.<p>

"**Bathroom's just through there"** he said, pointing to the opposite side of the room.

Damon unbuttoned his shirt, allowing it to fall from his shoulders and onto the floor. He slid his jeans down his thighs, stepping out of them, leaving him in a pair of black boxers. Elena walked into the room, Damon's shirt skimming her arse, the open neckline allowing the tops of her breasts to peak out at him. He gulped at the sight of her as she shyly walked over to him, brushing her hair over one shoulder and tucking it neatly behind her ear.

"**I sleep on the right side"** Damon nodded.

Elena slipped into his huge bed and turned her back to him, a nervous feeling consuming her. _She was sharing a bed with a killer, was she nuts?_

"**Do you snore?"** she asked, trying to take her mind off the fact that he could rip her throat out at any second.

"**Err vampire"** Damon pointed towards himself.

"**Oh, yea, sorry I forgot you don't breathe"** Elena said, rolling her eyes at her dumb question.

"**You?"**

"**You will have to let me know"** she said pulling the covers up under her chin

Damon lay staring at the ceiling, occasionally glancing over to Elena, she smelled so good, and not just in a perfume sort of way. He kept feeling his fangs protruding, his veins bubbling under his eyes. He could suck her dry in seconds, he knew she would taste delicious but he had to fight it. He closed his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep, not knowing how much longer he could lie next to her without ripping her throat out. Elena breathed soundly; her eyes loosely shut, pretending to be asleep. She couldn't sleep next to him, her mind and body sending her different signals. Her brain was yelling two messages. Message number one, _you're crazy, what are you doing, get out of here, _message number two, _I just want him to hold me and tell me it will get better. _Her body on the other hand was experiencing a completely different vibe, her heart pumping rapidly, a small wetness developing between her legs, she obviously wanted him, his nearly naked body inches from her. Elena lay there, fighting with her mind and body for hours, becoming exhausted from the battle.

She gave in, rolling her body to face him, sweeping her arm over his stomach and nestling her head into his chest. She kept her eyes shut, letting him think she was moving in her sleep, possibly used to sleeping in a bed with someone, but really, she just wanted to feel him close to her, stop the empty nagging feeling that crept up on her day after day. She breathed him in, taking comfort as he wrapped his arm around her, accepting her embrace. At that moment his killer instinct switched off, another side of him taking over, a softer side. She made him feel human, like he had someone and wasn't alone. He closed his eyes pulling her tightly into him, wanting to feel her, needing the feeling she gave him, her caring nature filling a long open wound deep inside of him. He needed her.

Damon woke, sprawling his arm across the sheets, feeling them cold and crumpled. He sat up and looked around the room, all traces of Elena gone! He stepped out of bed, pulling on a pair of tight jeans and a shirt. He hopped down the stairs a sarcastic smirk growing on his lips when he bumped into Stefan.

"**And where have you been looking all snazzy?"** he laughed as Stefan removed his tie.

"**Jenna's funeral"** he said barging past Damon and making his way up the stairs.

Damon's smirk instantly fell from his lips a sad look forming in his eyes. He turned on his heel, looking up at Stefan on the stairwell.

"**Where's Elena?"**

"**At the cemetery"** Stefan answered him continuing his walk up the stairs.

Elena knelt at Jenna's grave, her hands resting on the tops of her legs. She rubbed her hands up and down feeling uncomfortable, trying desperately to fight back the tears that begged to fall. She sniffed, her lip trembling, her heart beating profoundly as she held her breathe. She cupped her hand over her mouth as her tears threatened to fall, feeling like she was going to burst. She had never felt so lonely in all her life, everyone she loved had gone; only Jeremy remained and he and Elena had had a strained relationship since she chosen to move away from Mystic Falls. Her hand shook slightly as the first tears began to fall, her voice shaky as she tried to talk.

"**Jenna, what am I going to do**?" as soon as she spoke the gates opened and tears flowed down her cheeks.

"**You were my rock; you made me feel like everything was going to be ok. You were there when my parents died, you were my parent"** she stopped, her voice cracking again as the tears splashed onto her lap.

"**I can't do this without you, Jeremy doesn't listen to me, I need you Jenna"** she broke down.

Damon watched her from a far, leaning against a tree, his vampire senses picking up on her sobs. He knew how much she was hurting; he had lost everyone that ever mattered to him over the years. Every few decades everybody and anybody in his life slipped away. After a while he had learned that it was better to be alone, but he knew Elena couldn't do that, she couldn't switch her feelings off like him, he needed to help her through this, make her strong. He had never felt such a strong connection to someone so quickly, but there was something about her that brought out a different side to him, a side that he longed for.

Damon slowly walked over to her and knelt down to her level. He placed his hand on her shoulder and curled his fingers against her skin.

"**Don't"** Elena said removing his hand.

"**Just go"** she looked at him, her puffy eyes lost in a mix of emotions.

Her words hit him like a sharp knife, he had opened his human side back up to her, allowed himself to feel for her and now she was telling him to leave, he needed her and she was rejecting him. He grabbed the back of her neck tightly and yanked her to her feet, spinning her to face him. He held her in place, stroking his fingers of her tear laden cheeks.

"**Get off on telling people you're there for them and then taking it away do you?"** he said in a dark voice

"**Damon.."** she was hushed as he brought his finger to her lips.

"**There's something about me that you don't know"** he said as he crept his fingers over her jaw to the side of her neck.

"**I kill people...and I like it"** he whispered against her ear in a husky voice.

Her eyes widened in fear, her body frozen still.

"**Damon please, you're just angry, I AM here for you" **she tried to reason with him only to be hushed a second time.

He trailed his fingers over the vein in her neck.

"**Everybody lies and nobody cares, I don't know why I thought you were any different**" he slipped the strap of her dress down her shoulder and flicked the strands of hair away from her neck.

Damon curved his lips against her skin, his fangs prodding for entry. He teased his teeth over her, feeling her tremble under his touch.

"**Damon, please, you're better than this"**

She bit her lip and closed her eyes waiting, but she didn't feel anything. Elena opened her eyes, roaming her surroundings, he was gone.

She breathed loudly, relief flooding her system, tears rolling rapidly down her face. She had just faced death and won.

* * *

><p>Elena pace up and down the hallway in the Salvatore boarding house, she had waited for him for hours but he hadn't returned. Any sane person would have run, but not Elena. She trusted he wouldn't have hurt her, that he was angry and just needed someone, she had promised to be that someone and she wasn't about to give up on her promise. Besides, she needed him too.<p>

She brushed her hand through her hair in frustration feeling a scream building within her. Suddenly, the door swung open and Damon walked into the hallway his shirt slightly torn and blood dripping from his lips.

"**Get away from me Elena, it's not safe"**

Elena stepped towards him and steadied him.

"**You're drunk and you went on a killing spree"** she said almost disappointed.

"**Oh gold star for you"** Damon said sarcastically as he stumbled through the hallway.

"**Damon, you don't have to be like this"**

He stopped and turned to face her again, dropping his bottle of bourbon on the floor in anger.

"**Oh, really, then please, enlighten me, how can I be?"**

"**You don't need to kill people Damon" **

"**You think I want to kill people?"** he shouted.

"**You think I want to feel like this?, feel everyone's pain?, know that I am taking their life away from them?"** he stepped towards her clutching her tightly at the tops of her arms.

"**You don't get it Elena, I feel pain every minute of every day, if I don't feed, I feel even more pain, ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS SWITCH IT OFF"** his lips began to tremble.

"**Let me help you"**

"**YOU CAN'T"** he screamed in her face.

Elena moved her hands around to his back and stabbed him with a vervain dart, her eyes welling up slightly as she see him becoming limp and lifeless.

"**What did you do?"** he whispered as he dropped to the floor.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Are you sure this is going to work?"<strong> Elena looked to Stefan as he placed Damon in the basement cell.

"**I hope so"** Stefan glanced down at her.

Elena walked into the cell and sat beside him, stroking his hair out of his face.

"**I want to stay with him"** she said softly

"**It's not safe for you here Elena, he isn't in control"**

"**He won't hurt me, I want to stay" **

"**It's your funeral"** Stefan said slamming the cell door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, let me know what you think!<strong>


	4. Chains

**Thank you to whoever is reading, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. WARNING this chapter is M rated, heavy smut. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Elena sat on the dirt floor; her legs sprawled in front of her. She stroked Damon's clammy face, brushing his hair across his forehead and trailing her fingers down his cheek. Guilt began to riddle her body, she was meant to be there for him, not keep him captive in the basement, but it was the only way, if she was going to help him, he needed to detox. Damon began to mumble in his sleep, his face scrunching up under her touch, he was in pain and she could feel it. She wandered her hand over his cheek, rolling the backs of her fingers against his skin<strong>. "Sshhhh, its ok"<strong> she whispered to him. Sweat began to form on his head, his body shaking slightly as though he was having a nightmare. Tears formed in Elena's eyes, the anguish on his face becoming clearer by the second, _what had she done _she thought. She lay beside him, resting her head on his chest trying to comfort him **"you can do this, I know you can, I need you"** she sobbed, closing her eyes, a stray tear trickling down her face. She kept her eyes closed, drifting off into a deep sleep.

Elena began to shiver, the cold rousing her from her sleep. She peeled her eyes open, blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness. She looked beside her, seeing the ground empty. She sat up, dusting the dirt from her body and looking around the cell. Damon was crouched in the corner, his back against the stone wall, his knees pulled into his chest, his arms resting on the tops of them, his head slumped to his chest. Elena stood up and slowly made her way over to him, stepping with caution.

"**Stop!"** he said, his head still resting on his chest

Elena stopped dead, his voice freezing her to the spot. Fear began to consume her; she wasn't afraid of him; just afraid of what he might do to her. She swallowed thickly, her breathing becoming more erratic as she waited for him to speak again.

Damon looked up at her, his eyes heavy, glaring at her darkly. Elena's heart began to pound in her chest, her nerves beginning to show. He was different and she was starting to regret her decision to stay with him. Damon slid his back up the wall and started to walk towards her, his glare constant and evil. She stepped backwards, halting when her back hit the cell door. Panic set in, ripping through her body, her heartbeat increasingly even more. He titled his head to her, a smirk growing on his lips as he edged closer to her. Elena looked behind her, peering through the bars of the cell door, desperately trying to see if Stefan was anywhere to be seen. She glanced back at him, her eyes widening as his face grew closer, his lips inches from hers.

"**I'll scream"** she stuttered.

"**Stefan's just upstairs" **

Damon remained silent, the sound of her heart ringing in his ears, her chest heaving. He pressed his body against her, feeling her stiffen. She tried to move, only to have her hands pinned to her sides. Damon moved his lips to her ear, his breath heavy.

"**You're dead"** he said bluntly.

Elena gulped a lump building in her throat as his words sank in. She wriggled against him, tears forming in her eyes as he pressed harder against her. He let go of her wrists, placing his hand over her mouth before she screamed, her voice getting lost against his hand. He snaked his fingers around her neck, gripping it tightly, and cutting off her oxygen supply. Damon lifted her off the ground, her back sliding up the door, her feet dangling. Elena began to kick, her lungs burning as ran out of air. Her feet thumped against the door, tears streaming down her cheeks as he looked into her eyes wanting to see her life slip away. He thought she was special, different, but he was wrong. _She was just like his brother, she didn't understand him, she had to die _he thought to himself.

Suddenly he threw her across the cell, Elena landing in a heap on the ground. She scrambled to her feet, backing into the corner. She couldn't believe he was doing this, she never thought he would hurt her.

"**You didn't think I'd end it that easily did you?"** he smirked, closing in on her.

"**Where would the fun be in that?"** he said darkly, pressing himself against her once again.

Damon smoothed his hand over her cheek, smirking as his fingers rolled against her skin. Elena shuddered against his touch, turning her face to the side, a sick feeling developing in the pit of her stomach. She tried to free herself from him, but she was thrown back in place, her back thumping against the stone walls.

"**I'm going to make it hurt"** he slid his fingers down her neck.

Elena looked him in the eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her lip trembled as he creased his fingers over her skin, her body aching under his touch.

"**Why?"** she asked, her teeth gritted a mad expression on her face.

"**Because you're just like everybody else"**

"**And I deserve to die because of that?"** she fumed.

"**Stop talking"** he shouted.

"I'm trying to help you Damon" she said, her voice shaky.

"**I said stop talking"** he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into a side wall.

Elena gasped as her back hit the wall, pain shooting up her spine. She closed her eyes for a second to try and focus. She knew she was getting to him; she just needed to push his buttons harder.

"**You push everyone away from you, no wonder you're alone"** she shouted.

"**Shut up"** he slammed her head against the wall.

"**You will always be alone"**

"**Do you have a death wish, I said SHUT UP"** he rammed her into the opposite wall.

"**You can kill me, but you will be killing the only person that actually wants to help you, so go on, do it"** she moved her face closer to him.

"**And what if I do?"** he gripped her neck tighter.

"**Good, I want you to, come on, DO IT"** she shouted.

Damon's breathing became heavy, rage filling his body as her words hit him. He pressed harder on her neck, staring into her eyes. His eyes darted from side to side taking her in, her big brown eyes glaring back at him, slightly glazed with tears. His stare dropped to her lips and back up to her eyes, thoughts filling his mind as he repeated the action.

Suddenly his lips crashed into hers kissing her hungrily. He released his grip of her throat feeling her soften under him. Damon slid his hands down her arms, clasping her wrists and pinning them to the wall. He smoothed his hands against hers entwining their fingers as he pushed her hands harder against the wall making her wince. She struggled against him, breathing heavily into his mouth before pulling away from him.

"**Damon"** she breathed, trying to wriggle free.

"**Just go with it"** he said planting his lips on hers once again.

He kissed her hard, biting on her bottom lip slightly, begging for a response. Elena hesitated, she wanted him but this was wrong, a second ago he was intent on killing her. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it as he pressed himself firmly against her. He parted her legs with his knee, rubbing it back and forth over her centre. Elena flicked her eyes shut as pleasure pooled between her legs. She leaned her head against the wall allowing him to continue, the feeling possessing her, urging her to let it in.

Damon pressed harder on her hands, planting small kisses on her lips. He moved his kisses across her jaw and to her neck. She breathed heavily, his lips trailing her hot skin making her shiver with desire. She tilted her head back as he licked up her throat to her lips. He forced his lips against hers more passionately, tugging her lips between his before kissing her again. Elena's body took over, her want for him growing stronger, she couldn't resist any longer. She kissed him back, licking up his lips before crashing into him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, rolling it against his. She moaned into his mouth as he scraped her hands up the wall above her head. He creased his fingers with hers, gripping her tightly, feeling her body increasingly responding to him.

He reached above him, pulling the chains on the wall and cuffed her wrists in the shackles. She pulled on the chains slightly, surprised by his actions but obsessed with want for him. He slid his hands down her arms to her body, smoothing his fingers up and down her ribcage. She moaned against his touch, wanting him, needing him.

Damon gripped the fabric of her shirt between his fingers and ripped it open, baring her chest to him. He kissed across her skin, licking over the lace of her black bra, making her nipples pebble. He flicked his tongue against their firmness, tracing circles over her breasts. He gripped her ribs tightly, holding her in place as he continued. He nibbled her nipple through her bra, sucking it in his mouth and releasing it again. Her breath hitched in her throat, her legs becoming weak, her wetness growing heavily between her thighs. Damon roamed his tongue over her stomach, planting kisses on her delicate skin, grazing his teeth against her. Elena's stomach began to collapse against his touch, her breath heaving, a tingling sensation buzzing at her centre.

Damon trailed lower, flicking his tongue across the bottom of her stomach as his hands gripped her ass. He popped the button of her jeans and ever so slowly pulled them from her legs, revealing black underwear to match her bra. He slipped his hand between her legs, rubbing the lace of her panties, feeling her soaking with desire. He tickled his fingers up and down the backs of her thighs as he began tracing kisses between her legs. He played with the skin between her centre, feeling her squirm under his touch, her want begging him. He licked up the lace, prodding his tongue against her. Elena moaned, pulling on the chains that bound her, relying on them for support. Damon hooked his thumbs over her underwear and peeled them from her, her hips bucking to him, her need intoxicating. He slipped a finger up her slit, before sucking it into his mouth and tasting her. He flicked his eyes shut, her juices making him buzz. He circled his finger around her nub, rubbing it gently and sliding his tongue between her folds. He prodded inside of her, twisting his tongue in and out of her, feeling her walls aching for him. He rubbed her harder, Elena's body beginning to shudder as he worked her.

Damon buried his head deeper into her, his breath vibrating against her, the feeling making her walls spasm. He dipped a finger into her wetness, before adding another, moving them inside of her, curling them and hitting the tips against her spot. Elena moaned again and again, her heart pounding, she needed him inside of her. Damon rammed his fingers in and out of her, licking over her clit ferociously, smiling against her as she screamed out in pleasure. Her legs began to buckle as he sucked on her, bliss taking over, surging through her body. Elena nibbled on her bottom lip to stop her screaming, he was working her with precision and she didn't know how much more she could take. Damon played with her clit a little longer, rolling his tongue over it, pulling her hood into his mouth and releasing it again. He was teasing her to the maximum but he wanted her to beg for it.

Elena started to shake violently against him, her hips bucking, moans rumbling from her throat.

"**Damon, Damon"** she breathed heavily.

"**Damon please, I..."** her body jerked as her climax hit her, ripping through her veins, her head falling forward, and her hair tangling around her face.

Small breaths gasped from her mouth as her hips continued to buck. Damon pressed his hand on her stomach, pushing her to the wall. He stilled her, continuing to flick his tongue against her as she came. Her juices flowed into his mouth and she pulled on the chains, her legs almost giving way. Damon slid up her body taking her in a kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Elena could taste herself on him as he massaged his tongue against hers. She intensified the kiss, wanting him more than anything. Damon moaned into her mouth as jeans tightened, his length throbbing. Elena pulled away, feeling him pressing against her hip.

"**Damon, I want you, please, I'm begging you"** she gasped.

Damon unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs along with his boxers. Elena pulled against the chains, desperate to touch him, only to be yanked back against the wall. Her wetness trickled down the inside of her thigh as she grew more excited, wanting his hard length inside of her. Damon pulled his t-shirt over his head and pressed himself firmly against her. He gripped her ass, raising her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him tightly as he entered her, filling her completely. She moaned as he began to move, slipping in and out of her wetness, setting the pace. Elena rocked her hips into him, wanting every single inch of him, her body shaking with need. Damon thrust harder and deeper, moaning against her neck as he throbbed inside of her. Her back slapped loudly against the wall as he rammed into her again and again, building the pace faster and faster as the pleasure grew.

Elena wrapped the chains around her wrists, pulling herself up and down meeting Damon's thrusts. She moaned louder as he slid a finger between them, flicking over her clit whilst he pushed in and out of her soaking wetness. Sweat built between them as her walls began to hug his aching cock. She kissed him hard on the lips, roaming his mouth with her tongue, wanting to taste him. Her hair fell around their faces and Damon tangled his fingers in it, holding her with one hand as he gripped her hair tightly. He pushed into her again and again, his member hitting her spot making her body convulse.

He yanked her hair, exposing her neck to him and ripped into her flesh. His fangs sank deeper as he thrust in and out, her body jerking against the movements. She moaned the feeling orgasmic, her blood draining from her neck, spewing down her chest and smearing over their bodies. She rolled her hips onto his cock a few more times, feeling her walls tighten, her body aching with pleasure as he drank from her. She buzzed in his system, her sweetness hitting the back of his throat, his climax nearing. He swallowed her thickly, pulling his lips from her neck as they both flew into orgasm. Elena shook, her head swaying from side to side as Damon poured into her. He moaned against her skin, his juices filling her, her blood smudged across his lips. He breathed heavily, his climax taking over his body. He yanked hard on the chains, pulling them from the wall, falling backward with Elena in his arms. They landed in a heap on the floor, kissing passionately as he slipped out of her.

They continued to kiss, completely infatuated with each other, needing and wanting to taste every inch of each other, never wanting it to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know where you would like the story to go and what you would like to see happen, I am very open to any ideas you may have! Be good and press the little blue button, reviews really do help :) .<strong>


End file.
